Haunted
by threeredcardinals
Summary: Who knew it only took a simple song to get your point across? He hadn't realized his eyes had gone cold. SongFic, Sam's POV.


**Second songfic ever! Please read & review, lemme know what you think(: & I just want to say I am SUPER stoked for next week's episode, this may be the one that's gonna make or break McSwarek! Let's hope it's the first one(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RB.**

"Good morning, everyone. If you could all do me a favor and _shut up_, that'd be great." The parade room gradually quieted as Best strode to the front, glaring around. "As you all know, it's been a tough week. Three homicides, two arsons, and an officer down. Though Officer Johnson will be fine, he is still in the hospital so they can keep an eye on him."

Sam shifted uncomfortably. He had heard all about Johnson—he had taken three bullets straight the vest while confronting a witness. They managed to get the guy into the custody and talking, which led to the arrest of a leader from a major drug ring, but no one liked to hear about an officer taken out on the job.

"However, we do have some good news—thanks to officers Peck and McNally, we have managed to catch the perpetrator for the arson fires lit last week." A smattering of applause broke out for the two rookies. Sam only half-heartedly tried to stop himself looking over at Andy. As usual, that feeling in his chest started boiling, along with a fairly new sensation: a fluttering in the pit of his stomach. It had started after the night of the blackout, which had only been one week, one day, and seven hours ago. Not that he was obsessing.

He also knew that he had been kind of rude to her since he had heard about her going up to the fishing cabin with Luke, but he really couldn't help it. The gesture was just so inconsiderate after what had happened between them, which is what made it so unlike Andy McNally.

"Speaking of the rookies," Best said, scanning the room, his dark eyes landing on each of them in turn, "they will be putting on a show for us later this week." A murmuring broke out from the room. "I've decided that after this past week of hell, we deserve it. Tomorrow after shift, we'll be having a karaoke night at the Penny. Anyone can step up for a chance at the mic, but for the rookies, it will be _mandatory_. So McNally, Diaz, Nash, Peck, and Epstein," Best nodded to them. "You better choose a song and get singing." With that, he turned his attention back to everyone in the room. "That's it for today. Serve, protect, and get ready to rock that stage." Then he turned on his heel and left, headed in the direction of his office.

Almost immediately, a frantic chatter broke loose among the rookies. "I can't sing!" "_You_ sound like a dying whale?" "Ehmigawd, what song should we do?" "Just putting this out there, I am _not _singing with Epstein." Grinning to himself, Sam slipped out of the room. This was going to get extremely interesting very quickly.

For Sam, the next two days consisted of avoiding Andy and listening to whatever rookie he was paired with babble about the karaoke gig. He found their anxiety extremely amusing, and, though he would never admit it, he found himself looking forward to the event itself. After the final hours of the shift evaporated, Sam found himself stuffing his things into his duffel bag in the men's locker room. He was digging through the side pockets, looking for money to spend on drinks, when Oliver came in.

"Hey, buddy, you going to the Penny tonight?" Shaw asked, opening his locker door.

"Wouldn't miss it." Sam unzipped one of the pouches. _Dang it, nothing. _

"I told Jerry I'd up and pay him to record Epstein and Diaz's performance—how much you wanna bet that Epstein sings like a little girl in a church choir?"

Sam gave a snort of laughter."I'd give you a twenty if I could find my damn money. . ." He riffled through the bottom of the bag, and in the one corner, his finger caught on a snag. He tugged and a couple of bills came loose. "Never mind, got it." Oliver held out his hand to accept a twenty but Sam shook his head. "Changed my mind. I'll bet you a drink."

Oliver sighed. "Fine, Swarek." He shrugged on a jacket. "You ready?"

Hefting his duffel bag over a shoulder, he and Oliver walked to the Penny. Their silence was companionable and comfortable. That is, until Oliver shattered it with a single blow.

"What's with you and McNally?"

Sam flinched. "Nothing."

"Liar."

Sam glared.

"She's been kinda miserable for the past week. What did you do?"

"Who said it was me?"

"Just pulling at straws here, buddy."

"Well, don't."

"Are you gonna be pissy with me for the rest of the night now?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"No."

Oliver laughed. "Whatever, Sam. I just can't wait to hear your rookie sing." With that, Oliver strode ahead and pushed the door to the bar open rather forcefully, efficiently announcing their arrival to everyone inside. Sam sighed and trailed him in, slouching to a bar stool that had a decent view to the makeshift stage the staff had set up. A couple minutes later, Jerry came in, plopping himself down next to Sam and drumming his fingers against the bar counter.

"Nervous?" Sam asked, swirling his scotch absentmindedly.

Jerry shot him a look. "Do I look like a singer to you?"

"Well. . ." Sam pretended to eye him up and down.

"Don't answer that. It's Traci, she's been stressing. Apparently she's singing with McNally and Peck. She doesn't do stage stuff well."

"Any idea what song they're doing?"

Jerry looked at him curiously. "Oddly enough, I do, but Traci told me I wasn't allowed to tell you."

"You weren't allowed to tell _me_?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yep." Jerry took a swig of the drink that had just been passed to him. "Sorry bud."

Sam sighed. He'd just have to wait and see. He just started feeling slightly bored when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, three girls take the stage. Beside him, Oliver whooped, and Jerry yelled "Go Traci!". It was all he could do to not roll his eyes. This wasn't a high school pep rally. But the rest of the bar, which consisted of mainly off-duty officers, were doing the exact same thing. He sighed and settled into his seat.

Nash and Peck exchanged glances and looked meaningfully over at Sam, while Andy seemed to be looking everywhere but him. Three microphones had been lined up across the front of the stage; Andy took the middle one while Peck and Nash took the outsides. As the music started up, Sam was surprised to her that, instead of the cheesy love ballad he had expected, the beginning of this song actually sounded. . .well. . .legitimate. Drums were pounding as electric guitars started to join in along with what sounded like some pretty hardcore violins, and Sam found his foot tapping slightly. And then Andy started singing.

It was like someone had hit him over the head with a rubber hammer—it wasn't her voice, exactly, though he was pleasantly surprised at how good she was. And then Andy looked straight into his eyes.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
>I have known it all this time<br>but I never thought I'd live to see it break  
>It's getting dark and it's all too quiet<br>And I can't trust anything now  
>And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake<em>

It was like she was singing just for him. Getting dark. . .a big mistake. . .no, no. It hadn't been a mistake, he knew that much. He closed his eyes briefly, his mind flashing back to the rush of her skin, the scent of her hair.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath  
>Won't lose you again<br>something's made your eyes go cold_

Their three voices melded together for the pre-chorus, and then for the chorus itself.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Something's gone terribly wrong  
>You're all I wanted<br>Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
>I thought I had you figured out<br>Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
>Can't turn back now, I'm haunted<em>

All she wanted? Yeah right, he thought. Damn right. She was with Homicide Luke, she was happy. So he was too. Right?

Peck broke off by herself for the first part of the second verse.

_Stood there and watched you walk away  
>From everything we had<br>But I still mean every word I said to you_

Andy took control for the second part again, wowing him once more.

_He will try to take away my pain_

At those lyrics, her eyes broke contact with his and flicked over to Luke's form off in the corner. Sam stiffened.

_And he just might make me smile  
>But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead<em>

She looked back to him for those lines, their connection reforming and now smoldering slightly. The chorus resumed and so did the voices of the other rookies. Andy looked away from him again as they started to entertain the audience more and more, dancing around. As the bridge of the song neared, the tension in the song and the room did as well.

_I know, I know, I just know  
>You're not gone, you can't be gone<em>

The chorus came back around once more before the end of the song. As they left the stage Sam exhaled, leaning back in his chair. Glancing to either side, he realized Jerry and Oliver were staring at him.

"What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

"All the. . .never mind, man. You're insane."

"What? What did I do?"

"She's standing right in front of you, literally singing her heart out, and all you say is 'what'?" Jerry scoffed and picked up his jacket. "I have to give Traci a lift home, she was Leo tonight. See ya guys tomorrow." He turned and left, leaving Sam and Oliver alone.

"You leaving too?" Sam asked, putting money down on his tab.

"Nope. I wanna hear Diaz and Epstein." Oliver slammed his cup down onto the counter. After they took the stage and did a slightly pitchy version of "One Love", Oliver sighed. "Well, I'm not hanging around to watch drunk cops humiliate themselves. Zoe's expecting me home. See you tomorrow, buddy." Oliver turned to go, then stopped. "Oh, and Sam? Jerry's right. About McNally." Oliver had almost reached the door when Sam's voice caught him and turned him back around.

"Hey, Shaw!"

"Yeah, Swarek?"

"You owe me drink, looks like Epstein only sounds like _you _in a church choir."

Oliver scowled. "Fair enough." He took care to slam the door behind him, making Sam laugh. Standing, Sam took his jacket from the barstool and shrugged it on. He was halfway to the door when he felt eyes following him. Turning, he met Andy's amber eyes.

"Sam." Her voice was soft, barely there.

"Yeah, McNally?"

"Don't leave me like this."

His dark eyes searched hers. "I won't. I'm not gone." In that moment, he knew exactly who would be haunting his dreams that night.


End file.
